Would you love me?
by Cherry-Lemon-Boy
Summary: -Te propongo algo-dijo decidido el albino-dada la situación te parece ser amigos con derechos?-dijo el mirándola pícaramente -mja –respondió la albarn con una sonrisa lujuriosa- pero habrán reglas – aclaro la rubia,y todo acabo en un compromiso SxM lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Estem mm cof cof [entra al teatro con mucha timidez] etem pues.. yo soy chrona Makenshi bienvenidos al fanfiction de SomeWho-chan mm estem [suspiro] no se lidiar con presentaciones de fics nuevos [ssupiro*] emm bueno ni yo ni los presonajes de soul Eater pertenezemos a esta chica pertenecemos a la agresivamente mala atsushi okubo que me hizo tener una horrible infancia con una loca, demo aki viene el prologo…

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Would you love me?"

Prologo

La lluvia caia en las ventanas de la habitación pintada de negro con un perfecto piano en medio y una serie de cosas lujosas, entre ellas una cama, donde un joven de cabellos blacos descansaba desnudo, junto a una chica de hermoso cabello cenizo ,el chico era Soul Evans y la chica era Maka Albarn De Evans, ambos en su noche de bodas ,cualquiera que viera la escena pensaría que su casamiento era puro amor pero, sus padres habían arreglado ese compromiso y no se quejaban, habían sido los mejores amigos durante toda su vida pero, cuando comenzaron a sentir atracción uno por el otro y terminaron en la misma cama, ninguno de los dos imagino que su pequeño juego acabaría con un compromiso ,sin embargo las reglas de su juego seguían intactas justo como lo habían acordado aquel día de verano

Flash Back

xoooooooooooOOOOOOO

Ambos tenían una pelea de miradas ambos sabían lo uqe pasaba ahí habían cometido algo muy malo sin embargo aceptaban que había sido muy placentero aquel encuentro lleno de malicia y lujuria que habían tenido así que sonrieron con diversión al recordar la impresion después de que se les hubiese pasado la borrachera

-Maka, hay que reconocerlo ambos sentimos atracción el uno por el otro-dijo el chico sin inmutarse tan siquiera un poco.

-Te propongo algo-dijo decidido el albino-dada la situación te parece ser amigos con derechos?-dijo el mirándola pícaramente

-mja –respondio la albarn con una sonrisa lujuriosa- pero habrán reglas – aclaro la rubia,

-regla numero 1-Nadie se enterara de esto

-regla numero 2-Tenemos derecho a tener novio durante ese tiempo-

-regla numero 3 y la ultima asi como la mas importante, Que te quede claro que bajo ninguna circunstancia , Nos enamoraremos – dijo firmemente la albarn- pero creo que no tengo que decírtelo no al fin sabes que solo será sexo-dijo la rubia esbozando una sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

El albino sonrio. Astuto

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Fin flash back

Y asi fue durante 5 años ninguno dijo nada ,ninguno se contuvo a tener novio o novia y lo más importante nunca se enamoraron..o eso aparentaban ,sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado podían practicar sexo cuando quisieran eran marido y mujer y pensar que su padre aun pensaba en su tierna Maka….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bien empecemos el juego- dijo soul

Como quieras – dijo la rubia

Maka?-preugnto soul.

Si dime-contesto

¿Te enamorarías de mí?...

Kyyayayya

Espero les guste esta historia saludos

Reviews!


	2. Feliz Navidad Adios maldito celibato

Lamento mucho la espeera jejej sus reviews an sido esplendidos muchas gracias jjej ahora a la historia! Lo puse muy corto pero hare la segunda parte proximamente = D _

No permitas que este amor se convierta en tragedia ayúdame a escaparme de este sentimiento...

Romeo and Cinderella by Kagamine Len & Rin

Capitulo 1: Feliz Navidad "Adiós maldito celibato"

Su mirada se perdía en aquellas curvas provocadoras, recordando uno a uno los momentos vividos con esa mujer,por que ya no era una niña, ni una adolescente,esa mujer era capaz de volverlo loco con solo un contoneo de caderas ,como deseaba ser el agua en aquellos,momentos paseándose justamente por las zonas, que el mismo ya había inspeccionado y memorizado sonrió nostálgico, ya era 24 de diciembre y maka y el tenían muy claro su regalo, que spirit los dejara tener privacidad y privacidad significada S-E-X-O ,los ojos le brillaron ,llevaban 3 semanas de celibato por su culpa, llegaba todas las noches a vigilarlos , incluso para maka ya era una molestia aquello ,pero que podían hacer, retiro su mirada del cubículo de baño, sabía que maka lo estaba tentando, les habían advertido,que si llegaban 5 minutos tarde ,estarían toda la noche solos ,ambos solo atinaron a sonreír, cuando la señora kami lo dijo, pero cuando menciono la palabra "no", con la palabra "cenaran" ,le advirtió a maka que no llegarían 1 segundo después, pero maka, sabía bien como tentar a su mejor amigo y esposo por no decir amante lo aria caer ,ya estaba cansada de no poder tener intimidad, uff ,como odiaba a su padre.

Nee soul me pasas mi toalla-pronuncio la rubia con voz provocadora

El albino solo atino a rodar los ojos, ahí iban otra vez-no-pronuncio decidido

Por qué ?, Solo te estoy pidiendo un favor

Por que se que es lo que quieres ,y no lo conseguirás maka-chan-dijo, haciendo énfasis en el "maka-chan"

mmm-dijo saliendo de la regadera-bueno, como no me la has pasado tendré que ir por ella.

el albino se desconecto por unos segundos, si no tenia toalla eso quería decir ,que estaba desnuda y eso para el era malo en esos momentos-demonios-pronuncio.

se volteo de sopetón , y tomo a la chica en sus brazos-bien tu ganas-dijo con sus labios sobre los de maka ,que solo sonreía triunfante, hasta que acortaron la distancia y sus labios se tocaron descaradamente mientras que el introducía su lengua en la boca de la muchacha que solo respiraba agitadamente y lo acariciaba por la espalda, la apoyo contra la pared ,besando su cuello dejando nuevas marcas rojas en el, siguió su camino abajo, a medida que la temperatura en el baño subía y su ropa desaparecía.

Como te amo maka te sacare de las garras de ese desgraciado-su sonrisa se ancho y la locura se mostro en sus labios tu eres mia asi tenga que matarte.

OOOOOOOO

Jijiji lamento quqe este tan corto y la tardanza espero les guste


End file.
